Wild
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: When you're being stalked in a crowded school cafeteria, it never ends well. Roxas Strife is about to find out what the true meaning of 'temptation' is. Who's dangerous green eyes have been glued to him all day? AKUROKU Rating: M for guy x guy stuff in a Wood Shop class room and swearing


**Wild**

It's not that incredibly hard to tell when someones watching you. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up as every second goes by, you progressively become more nervous, wiping your sweaty palms on the tops of your worn out jeans. Not only that- You also feel stiff, as though someone has stuck a huge, cold, steel pole right down your back. I try to act casual, join in the conversation with my friends to stop them from noticing my behavior, but it's not the easiest task in the world.

Who's watching me?

Why do I feel sorta... Cold?

It's okay Roxas... Just ignore it...

A full cafeteria is not something for the faint-hearted, the noise can get to a kid in under two minutes, or the fact that about two hundred teenagers are jam-packed into one confined space. I'm so incredibly lucky to have friends that enjoy dragging me to the cafeteria so... Um... Yay me.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, my back is tensing up again.

Okay, in all seriousness who is looking at me? It's starting to drive me nuts! I can't relax... My hearts knocking wildly in my chest. I can't even work out how my body knows it's being watched. I can't even work out why I'm acting this way! What's bugging me right now is that I can't even work out who's eyes are on me!

"Yo, Rox, you alright there buddy?" I so totally did not jump and/or flinch at my friend Hayner's question, and I am most certainly not blushing either at my ability to zone out.

Of course being me I come up with the best excuse ever- "Um, yeah, thinking about life and stuff..." Hayner gives me this weird look, but at least he goes back to chatting with Pence. Did I hear someone move behind me? Heck I have to calm down!

Think of something to distract yourself with!

Okay Roxas, try playing the train of thought game. Think of a word, then a word that relates with the previous word and so on.

_You can do this._

Ummmm... Beetle.

Bug.

Spider.

Legs.

Body.

Face.

Eyes-

CRAP.

_It's okay, try again, you'll be fine..._

Ahh...Crocodile.

Australia.

World.

Twilight town.

School.

Cafeteria.

Stalker.

Eyes-

DAMMIT!

Oh well. That game sucked anyway-

"Is he looking at us?" Olette's question caught me off guard, my brain zeroing in on the word 'looking'. Promptly zoning back in I turn my head to listen to my friends with keen interest.

"Yeah he is, weird though, he won't look away-"

"What the hell is his god damn problem?!"

"Hayner, calm down I'm sure he has a reason-"

"Olette have you ever just glared at someone from across the room before? No? That's what I thought."

"I don't think he's glaring..."

"What the hell do you call that then?"

"Contemplation..."

My head's whipping between my friends like a spectator at a tennis match, and I'm left thoroughly confused to the point of freaking out. Is someone glaring at us? Do they hate us? Why would they hate us? We've never had anyone hate us before!

"Roxas-" It's Pence talking to me this time, and I'm trying my hardest to chill the hell out. I turn my eyes on my friend, worried that they're a bit wider than they normally are. "I don't mean to alarm you, but Axel Martinez is staring at you from over by that window." His eyes gesture inconspicuously behind Olette.

My head instinctively moves to look at the stalker, but I get Pence and Hayner both clapping their hands on my shoulders to stop me, their faces a bit panicky.

"Dude what the hell are you doing!" Hayner scolds in a hushed voice, exchanging glances with Pence for back up.

"Yeah man! You can't just look at that guy! He's scary as hell, he could beat you up and I've heard he once punched a teacher and set a puppy on fire!"

"He punched a teacher?" I asked with interest, my bottom lip trembling only a little (I didn't exactly believe the second rumor... But the first one... I don't know). Pence nods shakily, and they remove their hands from my shoulders. I'm trying to figure out what Axel looks like... What classes do I have with him... He's the one with the red hair right? The non-approachable one?

I have a few more questions...

_Why is he looking at me?_

_Or glaring at me...?_

_Or... Contemplating me...?_

What?

"Why is he looking at us then?" I ask, munching on my apple and trying my freaking _hardest _not to look over to the window, which is incredibly difficult because I would only have to focus my eyes just to the right of Olette who is opposite me and look at the windows and I would hit my target.

"Not us, you. And I can't work out why either..." Hayner huffs jamming about ten chips into his mouth at once.

I can still feel the eyes on me... But I'm worried if I look at him that I'll blush or worse- fall out of my seat and face plant onto the cafeteria floor.

Is that _me_ making that choky noise?

Now I'm not breathing evenly. Now I'm thinking too much about breathing evenly so I can't do it. Now I've thought way too much about breathing and the whole thing is weird and I can't breathe-

CALM THE HELL DOWN!

Taking a deep breath, I gulp down all my worries, trying to look as casual as possible I slip my eyes just to the right of Olette, to see the reason for my sudden insanity.

And when I do see him, I instantly suck in another breath.

_Green._

Impossible green surrounded by a layer of thick black that is piercing through my very _soul._

Oh...My...G-_God_...

I-I can't breathe. I feel... Weird. My hearts trying to leap out of my chest and my face heats up, but I can't tear my eyes away.

I can see Axel, wow I can really see him. I remember him now, I remember him as if he's been around me my whole entire life and he's an old friend I haven't seen for a month. His violent red hair flows like a mane around his face, which is smooth, perfect. But it's not his face- it's his freaking eyes. I mean... Wow. I can't..._ Wow_. They're green, but not normal green... It's like an acidic green that's burning me from head to toe in a soft blaze. They're slightly narrowed, his black eye liner shrouding them as if they were a mystery that I would be eager to solve.

Olette's right. It's not a glare. It's no where even close to a glare.

It's... Contemplative.

His eyebrows are slightly knit together, like he's trying to figure me out. But what is there to 'figure out'? I can't even fathom why we're having this staring competition right now, but I can't help but wonder if he's looking at my eyes and thinking the same things... Am I... 'Contemplating' him?

Do I want to 'contemplate' him?

Am I asking too many rhetorical questions?

It's like one of those moments in movies where the camera does a zoom in of the strangers eyes, then flashes back to the protagonist (which is me) who has an extra shocked look on their face.

All I can see is his eyes as they drag up and down my sitting figure and search my face. In no time at all, they're back to staring at my eyes, making me feel like turning into goo and flopping onto the floor.

No matter what I tell myself to do I can't stop staring at him. I'm trying to reach back for my apple but my eyes are refusing my wishes. I hope the flush has gone from my cheeks... I bet this is what a deer feels like in the headlights of a truck-

Wait that's it.

Eureka.

_Danger. _

He's dangerous. That's why I can't stop looking. It's common knowledge that people are attracted to things that are potentially dangerous to them, why do you think people throw themselves off bridges and what-not attached to a meager little bungee cord?

...For a thrill.

I'm getting a thrill out of this.

I want to keep looking at him because he's dangerous and I've been told I'm not aloud to make eye contact with him.

Am I messed up because of that?

"Oh would you _look at that. _They're_ staring_ at each other now! Are you happy!" Hayner's having a go at Olette, who has absolutely no fault in this situation, he's just looking for someone to blame.

He should be blaming me. I look over Axel's face, at the tattoos just below his intense eyes. They're upside down midnight black teardrops, and I wonder idly what they mean... Is there more to him than this radiating badass aura? Hmm... I look back up to his eyes, resting my chin in one of my hands. I half expected him to be smirking but he held the same expression.

Maybe there is more to him...

I jump slightly as the bell rings out in the cafeteria, feeling confused, excited and nervous all in one hit. I tear my eyes off Axel and as soon as I do Hayner has his hand clamped around my forearm and is dragging me to our next class.

I turn my head to look behind us as I'm pulled out of the cafeteria, just in time to see a flash of red disappear in the crowd.

X x X

I hate to admit it, but Hayner is fuming by the time we reach wood shop class. I know why though, he doesn't want me to risk being bet up by Axel. You see, Hayner's been looking after me since I was little, always stopping anything from happening to me, I can see where he's coming from. Maybe I should just stay away from Axel so my best friend doesn't have a heart attack.

Fate is laughing in my face right now, because literally just after I sit down at a bench with Hayner, I hear a stool scrape on the floor behind me. Making the idiot decision to turn my head I get an eye full Axel, who is still adorning the same expression sitting at the bench behind me. It looks as though the corners of his mouth are turned up slightly in amusement.

I'm blushing like an idiot right now aren't I?

Attempting to forget intense-staring-Axels (Even though he's burning a hole in the back of my freaking head) I try to concentrate on the lesson. Mr Andrews is prattling on about the importance of safety gear and I'm sorry but I couldn't care less about effing 'safety gear'. 'Concentrate on the lesson' my arse! I was bad enough in the cafeteria but now the guy's sitting right behind me! What the hell do I do!?

I think my face is just one constant blush by now.

"Roxas Strife are you paying attention?" I jump but it's only Hayner whispering quietly to me, the teacher oblivious. He caught me zoning out dammit.

"No," I smile being very blunt making him snicker and turn his head back to the teacher at the front.

Did I just hear a little chuckle from behind me or am I imagining things?

I swear this teacher is trying to kill us. Death by boredom. I'm yawning by the time he finishes his rant on safety goggles, but then he starts wanking on about the importance of covered shoes and I'm about to smash my head down on the bench.

I groan quietly, I really do hate just sitting and listening. I'd rather take notes or... I don't know... BUILD SOMETHING?

My thought are silenced as I feel a little tap on my back which must have been a little scrunched up piece of paper. Then it dawns on me that Axel is the only person sitting behind where I am. Crap. Deciding I won't be rude I glance over my shoulder, and yes, yes it was him that asked my attention.

I notice that he's in a somewhat lazy position, one elbow propped up on the table with his cheek resting in his hand. He's looking at me with a slight smile, and his eyes now have a little extra in them... Like a little adventurous sparkle or something.

Up this close I can see his clothes, it surprises me that he isn't wearing complete black. His T-Shirt is red, with some obscure band's name on it and I wouldn't have heard of ever. Axel's jacket is black and leather to be precise, it looks like it had seen better days but it suited him.

Everything about this guy just screams 'RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND CALL THE COPS!', but I'm not known to be obedient.

Okay, maybe I am known to be obedient but people can change!

Anyway, back to Axel, I raise an eyebrow at him swallowing up all my fear. I really don't know what I'm worried about he's just a normal teenager isn't he? I swivel in my seat slightly so I'm facing side ways so I can see him more.

Axel picks up something off his bench with his other hand, and I follow his gaze down to a spit-ball shooter, the teenagers handy tool. Having absolutely no clue what he's getting at though, or why we're looking at it, I shrug. Axel nods his head vaguely in the direction of Mr Andrews.

I'd love to say I didn't egg him on, but a huge grin spread across my face as soon as Axel brought the weapon to his lips and blew. He hit his target perfectly, the small spit-wad hitting our teacher square in the back of his balding head.

Mr Andrew's instantly whirls around, his huge rounded face bright red and if you looked super close you could totally see the smoke coming out of his ears. "WHOSE SPIT-RIDDEN PIECE OF PAPER IS THIS!?" He bellows, picking the spit-wad out of his hair and throwing it to the ground with disgust.

I'm loving this.

The whole class has gone silent, you can hear a cricket chirping in the distance. Everyones looking around, accusing each other whilst Mr Andrew's stays up the front glaring at us all like a hungry vulture.

Oh great, now I'm picturing him AS a vulture, he'd be a mighty fat one at that.

I can't hold back the giggle that lands me with a death glare.

"MR STRIFE!" He rounds on me, making my shoulders drop as he points at me making the whole class look my way. Mr Andrews goes eerily quiet, and you know the expression 'calm before the storm'? Yep. He walks slowly up to Hayner and I's bench, and I swear I can actually see the fear shine in my best friend's eyes.

Mr Andrews leans in super close, his voice only _just _higher than a whisper. "Mr Strife, would you like to own up to your crime?" How is it that I can get some of his spit on my face even if he's not yelling?

I don't dare chance a look at Axel, I just gulp and shake my head, hopefully he can't smell my fear. "I'm innocent Sir." I maintain eye-contact, and I guess that makes him back off.

"Okay then Mr Strife." He says to me and the class, stalking back up to the front and standing behind his desk. "Who would like to own up then?" Why the hell is he smiling like that? His eyes are scanning the room, going up and down the benches over and over again and I make sure I do nothing so much as crack a smile.

On his fifth time scanning the class, Mr Andrew's eyes stop at the bench behind me. "Ahh Mr Martinez, I would have half expected you to light the thing on fire before spitting it at me." My face is frozen in utter disbelief. He actually owned up. I turn my head to see Axel with his hand straight up in the air, smirking to himself lightly. He flashes his eyes at me, and I'm pretty sure my mouths open slightly. From his expression I can tell he's proud of himself, and I can't help but give a little smile back.

"Well, detention Mr Martinez." Mr Andrews continues whilst Axel and I have a silent conversation with our eyes. I'm asking him what he had to gain out of this and I think he's telling me he has no idea, but it was fun.

"And Mr Strife, you also seem to have something to do with this, detention for you too." I tear my eyes off Axel to stare at Mr Andrews, and I can just see Hayner out of the corner of my eye starring at me too.

I'm in actual shock.

I'VE NEVER HAD A DETENTION IN MY LIFE!

X x X

Well. That sucked.

No, it MORE than sucked. I now have a criminal record. This detention will haunt me for the rest of my life I swear! It goes on your personal record, what if I can't get a job in the future because my boss see's that I'd had a detention and doesn't hire me!?

I'M SO _SCREWED!_

I couldn't have possibly walked out of that class more depressed and panicky. I now have detention after school when I should be hanging with my friends or doing homework like a normal teenager. Detention starts at 3 O'Clock sharp in the wood shop room.

Just Mr Andrews.

Axel Martinez.

And me.

What a riot that's going to be. (Sarcasm)

Hayner didn't even try to spare Olette and Pence any details. As soon as school finished and we all met up at my locker like we usually do, he marched straight up to them and told them the whole freaking story like it was the news of the century. He told it with sarcastic enthusiasm, not forgetting lots of gestures and facials. Good work Hayner. As if I wasn't already in a bad mood.

"I still don't get why he's talking to you..." Pence questioned, rubbing his chin pretending to have an old philosophers beard.

"Maybe Roxas has stolen his heart!" Olette sighed, clutching her heart with both hands. I am deeply embarrassed, but sort of glad that it was Olette that had said that instead of Hayner. If it had been Hayner I would have been thoroughly disgusted.

"Don't be gross!" I stuck my tongue out of my mouth, the complete air of maturity. Olette just giggled and I swear Hayner turned a bit green.

"I can just see it now... The whole school will be talking! 'Roxas and the Rebel', they'll write books about you Rox!" Okay, she really needs to stop talking before I strike her with my heavy calculus text book.

"Shut up. That's on my list of stuff that's never going to happen. Actually, y'know what? It makes_ 1st place_ on that list, so I apologize that I can't fulfill your heart's desires Olette." Despite my harsh words, she's grinning at me. I can't even string together a good shut-down... That's when I realized that turning up late to Detention probably isn't the brightest idea ever. Flipping open my phone to see the time I curse because I only have one minute to get there.

"I'm sorry guys! Catch up with you later!" With that I'm off running down the corridor as fast as my legs can carry me with my huge backpack, my friends exchanging nervous glances as to what could become of this afternoon.

When I come to the wood shop class room I can just hear the city clock chime in the distance. Opening the door I'm shocked to find Axel's already there, sitting at a bench hammering a nail into a broken piece of wood. His eyes are glued to me instantly when the door clicks shut.

I am feeling incredibly self conscious.

Mr Andrews is also there, doing some paper work at his desk and quietly muttering stuff to himself, mostly swear-words.

This is going to be one fun afternoon.

I clear my throat, and Mr Andrews looks at me with distaste. "Glad you could join us Mr Strife. Sit down and make yourself comfy for the next two hours. I need absolute quiet."

"So there's nothing you want us to do in particular?" I ask hesitantly. This guy kinda scares me.

"Ah, homework I guess. Just sit down would ya!" He grunts, waving me off and returning to his 'work'. I walk slowly to the bench on the OTHER side of the room to Axel's, trying to sit in a place where he would have to blatantly change his position on his stool to look at me.

Me, thinking brilliantly that he wouldn't even try stalking me this afternoon was incredibly disappointed to look up and see he was now on his chair side-ways, leaning casually against the wall with his feet up on his bench.

Looking at me.

For Christ' sake.

JUST GO BACK TO BANGING THE NAIL INTO THE BLOODY WOOD, WOULD YAH!?

Dropping my gaze down to my bench I grabbed a random piece of paper out of my pocket and a pencil that was nearby and began to idly draw. Nothing that awesome, a few meager attempts at racing cars, another attempt at drawing the view from Sunset Hill that I know so well.

Hopefully Axel wasn't going to look at me this whole Detention. I look up from the safety of my doodles, and he's not staring at me! He's watching the clock. It's almost 3:30, only about am hour and a half to go.

It's about this time that I hope my friends told my parents I won't be home 'till 5. They're the type of people that would freak out. Maybe Hayner told Sora or something... So help me if my picture's on a milk carton tomorrow I'm blaming Mr Andrews entirely.

I'm just about to start my the shading on my picture of Sunset Hill when the door slams open. It's some kid that I think I recognize... Xion? That girl who's always in trouble with the cops for tagging stuff around town? Is in the drama club for extra credit? Always seems to be on a sugar high?

"Mr Andrews!" She half yells out of breath, must have run a long way. "Demyx needs help! He was on his skateboard and fell off, hurting his leg and now he's having an asthma attack!" Well, if that's not bad luck then I really don't know what is.

Wait... Something about this doesn't seem entirely right...

Mr Andrews however, does not have the same thoughts as me and sprints out of the room, and I stifle ANOTHER life-threatening giggle as it's always hilarious seeing older men run, especially your teachers. The door shuts, it's hinges whining as it's slammed for the second time in thirty seconds.

Am I being watched again? Wait. Crap.

I just realized I am very much alone with Axel Martinez.

I'm staring at the door, while he's staring at me and I'm wishing I was anywhere else in the world except right here. In this room.

Trying my best to break the awkward air (and also trying to calm myself down a bit) I stand up and make my way over to Mr Andrews desk. Really, how many opportunities do kids get at checking out their teacher's desks? "Wonder what he's got up here..." I ask mostly to myself, a small friendly smile playing on my lips.

Axel watches me the whole time.

"So umm... You in Detention often?" Damn, Roxas try to be less awkward! I look up at Axel conversationally, he just nods. That's great... Not a talker. I stumble through Mr Andrew's many papers, finding some half eaten food here and there making me squirm.

It sure as hell doesn't escape my notice when Axel's stool scrapes on the the ground. He's standing up now, and my head snaps up as soon as I hear his footsteps on the hard wooden floor.

"What are you...?" I trail off, letting go of Mr Andrews book on 'Wood shop 101', it falls onto the desk with a loud thud. I gaze at Axel as he crosses the room slowly, his eyes never leaving mine for a second. I walk into the middle of the class, about to ask him again what he's doing but he brushes past my shoulder. With his back to me he strides over to the door.

My mind goes blank as I hear the soft '_click'_ of the door locking.

_...What...?_

My mind starts working at a million miles an hour. Axel's turning around now and walking towards me, his feet softly hitting the ground, each step making my heart thud and echo in my ears.

He's getting closer.

My bottom lip starts to tremble, I have to try to control my voice as it breaks slightly. "There... There wasn't anything wrong with Demyx was there?" My voice is so quiet and small, I start to think I really am the prey in this situation.

He shakes his head slowly, a smile over taking his features. I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. I cast my eyes to the floor, feeling like I'm a complete and total idiot. This whole thing was planned. Axel _so _planned this, he was watching the clock so hard, and right when it hit 3:30 Xion stormed in. Demyx hasn't had asthma since he was five, I know that he's a family friend of mine, plus he'd never ever touched a skateboard. He calls people who ride on those things 'Wanks on Planks'. And... And the spit ball thing. Axel knew I'd laugh at that. He knew we'd both get into trouble.

That_ bastard_.

I glare at the ground, my anger not subsiding until Axel's worn out shoes come into my view. That's when I stop being angry and turn nervous, a big lump forming in my throat. It get's even worse when his toes move up against mine, he's got to be at least a head higher then me and it's freaking intimidating. This whole situation is intimidating!

I can't help but tremble as his finger comes up to my chin and tilts my head up to look at him. He sees the fear in my eyes, so he changes his hand to gently caress my cheek. His eyes aren't scary though... They're... Soft?

I really did think he was about to beat me up but he's going to _kiss_ me now?

I have no idea what's going to happen next, so I do the only thing I can think of doing.

I talk.

"W-Why me?" My eyebrows furrow, but he doesn't talk, he just starts walking me backwards whilst his thumb runs over my cheek. I'm starting to feel like a small kitten taking on a lion, and it's pissing me off. Do you ever get yourself into those situations where you're so incredibly helpless that you get frustrated and you just want to run away?

Except you can't?

Because you're frozen?

Welcome to planet Roxas, population: Me.

I flinched when my back hits one of the benches, and I was suddenly trapped between Axel and the hard wooded bench. Now I'm really screwed. I look up at him to see he's scanning my face. "Why?" I repeat, but this time he just leans down and touches our lips together.

I'm very confused when he pulls away, I'm about to ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing, but the look in his eyes... The sparkle, is what makes me lean up on my tippy toes and kiss him again.

He's taken aback by my actions, I really don't think he expected me to respond so well. Axel takes a second or two to restart himself, when he does he smiles against my mouth and pushes me harder up against the bench. One of his legs moves in between my legs, trapping me even more so there really is no escape unless I kick his groin or something.

I'm not exactly trying to get away though...

Axel's hands are on my waist, whilst mine are in his hair, tugging him forward lightly. My innocent behavior be damned, I'm slipping my tongue into his mouth _right now_. He let's out a groan when my tongue licks across his top lip, then he lifts me up onto the bench so we're level. My whole body is feeling so warm, and as his hands travel under my shirt I feel myself melt. His hands are so nice, and his hair is a lot softer than I originally thought it'd be.

Axel pulls back a bit, mostly to breathe, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace. I nibble on his bottom lip and he looks down at me with a look that clearly says, 'Holy fuck'. His acid eyes are wide as I continue to suck on his lip, his hot breath tickling my face. I look up at him with the most angelic expression I can muster, and it must drive him crazy because in no time he's forcefully pushing me down onto the bench so that my back hits the wood.

We reconnect our lips quickly, it's a little awkward because he's hovering above me on all fours a little far away. Axel has one hand on my neck, his thumb still rubbing over my skin softly and the other on my waist. My hands are clutching onto the front of his shirt, I feel him push his own wet tongue into my mouth making me curl into him more. I can't help but think I've been missing out all these years that we could have been hooking up. He tastes a bit like... Something woody? I can't really identify it- all I know is that I'm going become addicted really quick.

My face is a deep blush, not because I'm nervous, but because I just realized my own actions... I was biting on his lip a second ago! What the hell Roxas? I've never even _dreamed _of doing something like that ever! My thoughts die when Axel's lips move from my mouth to my neck, biting gently then softly kissing the places he attacks... Well, that's going to bruise tomorrow. I'm a mess, my mouth hanging wide open, and I hate to say it but panting.

"Mmmn-" I moan, as his tantalizing fingers slide up and down my torso. I'm a bit taken aback because I've never heard anything like_ that _coming out of my mouth before. Axel shucks up my shirt, I feel the cold air hit my skin but it goes away as his hands are _everywhere_, heating me up. I'm feeling rather exposed, but as soon a his tongue runs over one of my nipples I'm completely lost. "Ohh-"

I tangle my fingers in his hair and wrap my legs around his waist. I'm dying for some friction, and he seems to sense this because he rolls his hips down onto mine in a _slow_ _grind_.

Axel lets out a guttural moan, making my jeans way too tight to handle. He comes back up to kiss my lips roughly, dragging his hips down onto mine at a faster pace. We stop kissing for a bit to enjoy the grinding, Axel's breath tickling my face as we both moan softly. All this dry-humping is setting my body on fire. The feeling on his hard erection rubbing slowly but firmly against my own... It's... Wow... Axel watches as my eyes shut, and I swear I saw a small smile spread across his face. All I can hear in the room is our breathing, which is raspy and uneven as he continues to grind down on my groin.

I'm slowly drowning in a pool of pleasure.

I reach up to help him pull of his shirt, making my intentions clear. Hell _yes _I want him to nail me on this desk. His shirt falls to the floor, our lips reconnecting in no time at all. I notice he has a small 'VIII' tattoo inked just above his left hip... It's so hot... Axel starts kissing a trail down my body... I let my head fall back onto the bench as he undoes my jeans. I figure I'm about to die of embarrassment seeing as I haven't been naked in front of anyone that wasn't my Mum in like... Ever. I feel Axel's fingers leave the button of my pants... Confused, I lift my head and almost bash noses with him.

He's staring right into my eyes with a very determined look. Why is he looking at me like that?

I realize by now that asking him questions is going to get me absolutely nowhere, so instead I try the whole 'actions speak louder than words thing' that he seems to have adopted. Maybe he thinks I'm nervous... Heck, I know I'm nervous...

I move my hand up to his cheek, allowing my thumb to run over one of his tear drop tattoos. Axel leans into my touch, shutting his eyes and sighing, I swear it's one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. I think he sensed my nerves, and after a soft kiss to my jaw that tickles a bit making me giggle, he heads back down south.

Wow... This is really happening. I thought I'd be the last person in my friend group to lose my virginity... Now I'm about to be the first (Olette and Hayner get points for trying, they were going out a month ago, they must have done _something)._

I hear the sound of my zipper sliding down, Axel helps me wriggle out of my jeans. There's the small _thud _of them hitting the floor, then I jump slightly feeling his fingers tickling the top of my boxers. So much for not feeling nervous... Axel's instantly back up caressing my face, his eyes full of worry, but I just giggle at my own stupidity.

He's worried because I 'jumped' when his fingers tickled my waist... I was just taken aback, I had zoned out okay!?

"Sorry..." I smile up at his green eyes. "It just tickled is all..." I don't think he fully believes me, but another kiss to my lips and he's back down there, going a bit slower this time.

I kind of want him to go _faster._..

His hands make small circles on the inside of my thighs and it doesn't escape my notice that I'm completely open to him right now. My hips are wiggling a little because he's touching everywhere except the place I want him to touch the most. I let out a small noise that I can only really describe as a whimper, causing Axel's head to snap up and look at me.

I'm not hurt or nervous I'm just_ horny_ for gods sake!

"_Please _Axel.._." _I beg, bitting my lip and using the most pleading voice I could muster. I think his eyes just went fourteen shades darker- suddenly there's a hand right on top of my boxers, rubbing vigorously.

"O-ohhh-" I blush deeply as he continues to feel me though my underwear, his fingers tracing the outline of my erection which is throbbing beneath his hands. One of the arms falls above my head as I just _pant_ at what he's doing to me. My body is twitching and my chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. I don't think... I've ever wanted sex this bad before. I have thought about it sure, but right now...

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I want sex.

I'm no longer very alarmed by nudity. I just want him to take me right here on this desk! When his hand leaves my arousal I almost whine, resting up on my elbows. I see that Axel's stopped to lean back and undo his own jeans and slide out of them, so it's not such a bad thing. As he does this I pull off my shirt and toss it to the ground.

We pause for a second, but after his jeans fall to the floor Axel pounces on me, our lips and tongues colliding. My leg comes up to hook around his waist increasing our closeness. My voice is blocked by his mouth, and I'm pretty glad he's swallowing all my moans because I'm rather loud... With us just in our underwear and shirts it's a lot easier to feel friction.

I break the kiss when Axel rolls his erection into mine and I actually _feel him_ pulse against me. "_Ahhh-_" I breathe, half expecting Axel to take off his boxers or my boxers or... Um... Somebodies boxers! But he doesn't... Instead he wraps his arms around my waist, our foreheads touching... Now we're impossibly close. He rolls his hips down again... And again... And again. Just watching me squirm and cry beneath him. His breath is tickling my face again, and I'm worried I look all red, gross and sweaty. I can't shy away though... I don't know... Looking into his eyes just seems... Right? When did I turn into a total sap...

Pushing those thoughts aside, my hands travel down to his ass (quite a bold move if I do say so myself) as we watch each other. I bite my lip as Axel grinds down harder with my encouragement. Axel winks at me after a particularly harsh grope (on _accident)_. His wink is probably the hottest thing I've ever seen to date. I moan loudly into his ear, which is more than enough to get him to continue on his mission. His hands take hold of my boxers, and I, propping myself back up on my elbows, take a deep breath.

I exhale shakily as the air hits my arousal, but that's not what I'm focused on right now. What I'm focused on is the way Axel's surveying me, his eyes raking up and down my body like he's looking at a work of art... A work of art he wants to screw...

I realize now what I must look like.

I've no longer got anything covering my private parts, so let's skip the innocent words here. My _dick_ is open to the world (that sounded weird in my head), standing as erect as it will ever be. The skin of my torso is exposed, showing my stomach and rock-hard nipples since my shirt was discarded. Then my face... Oh man, don't even get me started. My lips are probably bruised, my face pink and red, my mouth hanging open and panting, my eyes half lidded, a light sweat on my forehead, my hair all tousled.

Oh, and don't forget the red hickeys forming on my neck, y'know, just to put the icing on the cake.

Axel's eyes are shining however, even if I look completely ridiculous. I'm very much aware of the fact that he's staring mostly at my erection, and this makes me lie down on the bench and cast my eyes to the side. This is soooo embarrassing...

I hear him make a small 'Hmmm' noise, which I'm a bit shocked at because it's the only noise apart from a few groans that I've ever heard from him.

Next thing I know I'm seeing white.

I feel a wet tongue sliding along the underside of my cock, causing my back to arch up off the bench and my voice to cry out in pleasure. "A-_Axel_!" I call out, finders tangling through red locks. My head falls back onto the bench, with all the pleasure wracking up my spine. I close my eyes feeling him take my whole erection into his mouth, sucking deeply on it making me moan. My body spasms, twitching wildly as my toes curl. My eyes even tear a bit, feeling him swirl his tongue around my sensitive skin and taking my balls in his hand, fondling them slowly and tormenting me to no end.

I've touched myself before... But nothing even comes _close _to this.

My lewd cries seem to be fueling Axel, but for some reason he stops sucking on me, making me whimper. Pulling off my erection he looks up at me more pleased than ever, then places his hand in front of my mouth.

I'm not that much of an unexperienced kid to not know what that meant.

My tongue darts out of my mouth to lick one of his fingers from the bottom to the tip. He lets out a small groan of want, almost trembling as I take hold of his hand like a feisty wee thing and take his middle and point-fingers into my mouth. Axel swallowed thickly as I coated them in saliva, I made a show of it too, closing my eyes and moaning naughtily. I broke his sanity pretty quickly, and he's pushing me back down in no time, then pushing one of his fingers into me.

Whoa.

It was a weird feeling, but man... It felt so good...

His other hand closed around my cock and pumped. That combined with three of his fingers stretching and filling me had me calling his name out and clutching the bench like a life line. I don't want this to end... It's too good... It feels _so_ good...

I try to push his fingers in deeper, moving my hips and thrusting up into his hand. I need more... I'm going crazy. Axel removes his fingers from my hole and I whimper again at the loss of contact. He pulls down his underwear, I try not to stare but it's incredibly hard when it's the first dick I've ever seen that's not my own.

And it's really big.

And I start to get worried again.

Well, there's this little part of me that's worried, but there's this even bigger part of me that's all like 'Screw me senseless right now!'. So, it's obvious which one I'm going to choose. He's a natural red head too... Could have fooled me.

Axel lines himself up, but before he pushes in he leans down to me. We're breathing the same air again, noses touching, arms wrapped around each other... I can feel the head of his shaft prodding at my entrance, making me feel even hotter than I already am. Axel's looking deeply into my eyes, I can tell he's trying to look for any traces of worry... Anxiousness... Anything. All I do to confirm that 'I want this' is kiss him lightly.

At that gesture, he pushes in slowly. I clutch him tightly, my nails digging into his back. I'll have to apologize later if there are any marks...

But seriously, I don't swear much but holy _fuck_.

Imagine the best feeling in the World then intensify it but two hundred million. That's what I'm feeling right now. And it fucking hurts too! I can only think Axel, Axel, _Axel!_ And I'm quite certain that's all I'm saying too. He's all the way in, I can feel him pulsing inside of me and it's mind blowing.

"M-More!" I call out, moving my hips up to meet his. Axel likes that a lot, and let me tell you I got one hell of a surprise when he pulled himself all the way out, only to thrust back in with the force of a small jet-plane.

_Ow! Yes! It burns... Ow! More!_

"Ax! _Yes!_ Again!" I drop my arms from him, and they limply fall onto the desk above my head when my back arches up. Axel wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. I feel a bead of sweat drip down my forehead as Axel thrusts in again and again, picking up a fast rhythm. My eyes roll into the back of my head, he's hitting that 'sweet spot' thing I've heard about. And it feels amazing. I'm trembling all over, my head falling back onto the bench like it has been for the last quarter of an hour.

I feel Axel's eyes on me, when I do crack one of my eyes open for a brief second, I see his face contorted into pure and utter bliss. "_A-Axel..._" I moan quietly, my breath quite taken away. His hands travel all over my body, caressing every part of me as he rammed into me. It was so sensual and gentle though... Like this wasn't 'Fucking' or whatever...

It was making love...

I whisper Axel's name into his ear over and over again, my breathing labored as we both lost ourselves in each other. "_Axel... Axel... Axel..._" I opened my eyes and kissed him as hard as I could as I came with a final roll of his hips.

I cried out around his lips, breaking the kiss and spilling everything I had onto his stomach. My eyes shut tight and I saw complete white, all I could feel were tingles, my body burning. Axel releases into me at the same time, his seed hot inside me and his voice groaning loudly.

_"Roxas..." _I shiver hearing my name said from his lips like that. His voice is just as beautiful as he is...

We clung to each other for a while after that, feeling absolutely content. He pulled out of me gently, then wrapped his arms around me for a cuddle. I think I must be one of those people that enjoy sleeping after sex... But somehow I don't think sleeping on one of the wood shop benches would be the best idea in the world.

Axel and I lie there just looking at each other for a while, curled up in each others arms. I don't know what I want to say though... What do you say to someone after sex? 'Gee, thanks, that was great, top marks for effort!'

Um, no.

Do you know what the cool thing is though? It's that we don't really have to say anything. We just lie there. Comfortable. Warm. Satisfied.

...But we're also very naked and in a classroom.

I pull away first causing Axel to reach out for me and give me these half puppy-dog eyes that I giggle at. "What if Mr Andrews comes back?" I ask. He sits up and looks at the ground bashfully. I get what he means instantly.

"He's not coming back is he? You got Demyx and Xion to distract him until five right?"

Axel shakes his head.

"Four?"

He nods.

I smile, my palm coming up to whack my forehead. What a schemer... I pull my boxers back on, then my pants and promptly pull my shirt back down. I re-tie my shoelaces, and try my best with my hair but without a mirror it's useless. Axel gets dressed too, then goes to unlock the door. I look up the clock, four O'clock.

"Well, I guess it's four, do you think he'll barge in soon?" Axel just smiles at me, placing a few butterfly-y kisses to my jaw. "By the way, I hold you responsible for the questions my friends are going to ask tomorrow about these..." I point to one of the many hickeys on my skin, but he just kisses it lightly, burying his head in my neck. "Ax, come on, he'll be back any second- go back to your seat!" I actually have to heave him off me, lead him back over to his chair and command him to '_sit and stay_', to which he ignores and grabs me around the waist, pulling me onto his lap.

I can see in his eyes he's telling _me_ to '_Sit and stay_'. After a few kisses being placed on my shoulder I stick my tongue out at him, prying his arms off my waist and sprinting back over to my bench.

As soon as I'm seated Mr Andrews stalks in, looking a tad flustered. "_God damn lying rotten kids_." He mutters, Xion and Demyx following him in with their shoulders drooped.

_Busted._

"These two scalawags have taken it upon themselves to lie to me about illnesses and injuries. They'll be joining you in detention today so everyone SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" His voice rose to a yell at the end, causing Xion and Demyx to flinch and run to the nearest possible bench which was in front of mine.

Who uses the word 'scalawags' nowadays anyway?

They sit there for a minute looking utterly miserable, they were just helping Axel out. Feeling sorry for the two I quietly rip out a few pieces of paper from my notepad, collect two pencils off my bench, write the words 'here, doodle on these or pass notes to pass the time' then tap Demyx's shoulder. He looks at me in confusion and his eyes dart briefly to Axel (Axel's staring at us) then back to me. I give him the paper and pencils with a smile, which he takes happily.

After they read the note the two smile and nod at me, greatful that they now won't die of complete boredom. I can tell Axel's dying to know what I wrote to them, but oh well, he can suffer.

Is it weird that I lost my virginity with a complete stranger whilst in detention in a Wood Shop classroom?

Wow, that does sound weird in my head...

I can't help but thinking my life will be over if this was all some sort of 'dare' Axel had to do. I mean... He did sort of spring 'sex' on me unannounced...

Crap now I'm freaking out.

I'll just have to calm down, how about we continue our little Sunset Hill sketch? That'll make you feel better won't it Roxas...? Yeah...

Wait. What happens tomorrow? Are we going out? Is he my boy friend or was this a fling? What if he goes back to not acknowledging my existen-

Let's go back to shading shall we?

I draw the ass off that piece of paper, probably one of my best works. It does take me an hour, and by the time 5 O'clock rolls round I'm surprised I managed to piss that time away.

"Alright you're all free to go, now get out of here before I kick your butts out the door." Mr Andrews says without even looking up from his book. I sigh, waking myself up a bit before packing my stuff up, shoving it all in my bag and making for the door.

Axel's on my hip instantly, wrapping an arm around my waist. All of us pause outside the Shop Room before leaving.

"Sooo... I'm guessing something happened between you two eh?" Demyx elbowed Axel in his side, the red head just pushed him away, moving closer to me. I blush even though it's not my friends who are hassling me. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Demyx said, clutching his now bruised rib.

"I think we'll leave you guys alone, bye Ax, bye Rox!" With that Xion grabbed Demyx by the arm and tugged him off through the school. How did she know my name? I don't think I've talked to her in my life... And if Axel doesn't talk then how did he tell them about me?

Or did they all stalk me today?

Crap! It's five! My parents are going to be _freaking _the _freaking strawberries _out!

"I've got to get home my parents will be worried..." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, Axel nodded, fishing some car keys out of his pocket and jingling them in my face.

He's got a car huh?

"You don't have to- I really don't mind walking," And I really don't, he's probably having to go out of his way to drive me home and it'd be rude. Before I can protest though, Axel's got his fingers laced through mine and is dragging me outside.

Near the back of the car park he brings me up to an old dark red convertible. It looks alright, I don't think it will break down or anything. "You really don't have to..." I say again but he's already opening the door for me. I hesitate slightly before getting in, that thought of '_this is all a joke_' playing in my mind over and over like a freaking broken record. He hops in too and we fasten our seat belts (safety first), I then tell him what street I live on.

As we drive past all the shops and houses in town, my thoughts start to ache in my head. He was my first... I just lost my virginity in the wood shop room... I don't trust him-

My thoughts are completely silenced as Axel's hand laces through my own which is resting on my thigh. I look up and we lock eyes at the traffic lights, making me go a vibrant red. He's smiling at me... Like... _Really _smiling at me. That kind of smile that you know is so genuine and pure that it could only come from someone that cares deeply about you.

Wow... I've never been looked at like_ that _before.

I let Axel stay at my house that night since we didn't really want to spend time apart. We didn't do much, just laid in bed cuddling as I talked to him about my life. He stayed silent, but did whisper that he loved me and called me _'My little angel'_ before we fell asleep.

My friends weren't all that pleased when I arrived at school the next day hand in hand with the school 'psychopath'. They weren't angry... But more worried that I'd get hurt. I had to tell them over and over how gentle he is, Hayner's still a little 'on the fence' about Axel, but Olette and Pence like him enough.

When I think back on it... It probably wasn't the brightest decision to just go ahead and have sex with Axel. The consequences if it had gone bad would have been endless... Take Mr Andrews walking in on us, or if it had _actually_ been a dare and Axel was just messing with me. I really would have been an emotional wreck...

I shouldn't have been sucked into the wild like I was, but what can I say? When something's _that _intoxicating and dangerous... It's hard not to take a little chance.

-The End-

...

_Review/Favorite_

_3_


End file.
